macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Nyan Nyan Fire❕❕
Nyan Nyan Fire!! - Totsugeki Planet Explosion is a song that was released as one of the themes in the film, Macross FB7 Galaxy Flow Soul: Listen to My Song! and was released in the single "Macross FB7 Ginga Ryukon Ore no Uta wo Kike! (Anime Movie)" Theme: Nyan Nyan FIRE! - Totsugeki Planet Explosion / Virgin Story as track 1 along with the instrumental version as track 3. This song is a medley of the Fire Bomber songs Planet Dance, Totsugeki Love Heart and Dynamite Explosion. Lyrics Romaji = Omae no mune ni mo RABU HAATO Massugu uketomete DESUTINII Nan'oku kounen no kanata e mo Totsugeki RABU HAATO Saa hajimaru ze SATURDAY NIGHT Choushi wa doudai? Let's stand up BIITO wo kanjiru kai Koko wa sora tobi PARADAISU Wasure kaketeru ENAJII Now hurry up torimodosou ze No more wastin' time maru de yume no you ni Nani mo kamo nagasarete shimau mae ni Hey! Everybody hikari wo mezase Odorou ze Dancin' on the planet dance LET'S GO tsukinukeyou ze yume de mita yoake e Mada mada tooi kedo MAYBE do- ni kanaru no sa ai ga areba itsudatte Ore no uta wo kikeba (listen to my heart) Kantan na koto sa (it's so easy) Futatsu no HAATO wo KUROSU saseru nante Yozora wo kakeru RABU HAATO moeru omoi wo nosete Kanashimi to nikushimi wo uchiotoshite yuke Omae no mune ni mo RABU HAATO massugu uketomete DESUTINII Nan'oku kounen no kanata e mo totsugeki RABU HAATO Utai hajimeta koro no kodou yusaburu omoi Nazeka itsuka dokoka ni okiwasurete ita NAMANURUI mainichi ni koko de SAYONARA iu no sa Sousa dare mo ORE no atsui omoi tomerarenai Dynamite Dynamite Dynamite explosion once again Dynamite Dynamite Dynamite explosion once again Dynamite Dynamite Dynamite explosion once again Dynamite Dynamite Everyday, everynight, everywhere Hey! Everybody hikari wo mezase Odorou ze Dancin' on the planet dance Totsugeki RABU HAATO totsugeki RABU HAATO Hey! Everybody hikari wo mezase Odorou ze Dancin' on the planet dance Dynamite Dynamite Dynamite explosion once again (Totsugeki RABU HAATO) Dynamite Dynamite Dynamite explosion once again (Totsugeki RABU HAATO) Dynamite Dynamite Dynamite explosion once again (Totsugeki RABU HAATO) Dynamite Dynamite Everyday, everynight, everywhere |-| Kanji = おまえの胸にもラブハート まっすぐ受け止めてデスティニー 何億光年の彼方へも 突撃ラブハート さあ始まるぜSATURDAY NIGHT 調子はどうだい? Let’s stand up ビートを感じるかい ここは空飛ぶパラダイス 忘れかけてるエナジー Now hurry up 取り戻そうぜ No more wastin’ time まるで夢のように 何もかも流されてしまう前に Hey! Everybody 光をめざせ 踊ろうぜ Dancin’ on the planet dance LET’S GO つきぬけようぜ 夢で見た夜明けへ まだまだ遠いけど MAYBE どーにかなるのさ 愛があればいつだって 俺の歌を聞けば (listen my heart) 簡単なことさ (it’s so easy) 2つのハートをクロスさせるなんて 夜空を駆けるラブハート 燃える想いをのせて 悲しみと憎しみを 撃ち落としてゆけ おまえの胸にもラブハート まっすぐ受け止めてデスティニー 何億光年の彼方へも 突撃ラブハート 歌い始めた頃の 鼓動揺さぶる想い 何故かいつか どこかに置き忘れていた ナマヌルい毎日に ここでサヨナラ言うのさ そうさ誰も オレの熱い想い止められない Dynamite Dynamite Dynamite explosion once again Dynamite Dynamite Dynamite explosion once again Dynamite Dynamite Dynamite explosion once again Dynamite Dynamite Everyday, every night, everywhere Hey! Everybody 光をめざせ 踊ろうぜ Dancin’ on the planet dance 突撃ラブハート 突撃ラブハート Hey! Everybody 光をめざせ 踊ろうぜ Dancin’ on the planet dance Dynamite Dynamite Dynamite explosion once again (突撃ラブハート) Dynamite Dynamite Dynamite explosion once again (突撃ラブハート) Dynamite Dynamite Dynamite explosion once again (突撃ラブハート) Dynamite Dynamite Everyday, every night, everywhere |-| English = A love heart beats in your chest too Take destiny head-on Across however many thousands of light years Charge! Love heart All right, let's get started, it's Saturday night how you feelin'? Let's stand up, can you feel the beat? This is a paradise flying through the sky with energy that's being forgotten Now hurry up and bring it back No more wastin' time, before everything Flows on by you just like a dream Hey everybody, wake up the light And let's dance, dancin' on the planet dance LET'S GO Let's break through to the dawn we dreamed of. It's still far away, but MAYBE we can make it through as long as we have love. If you listen to my song (LISTEN TO MY SONG) It's so easy (IT'S SO EASY) To cross our hearts Soaring through the night sky, the love heart rides on the wings of burning emotions shooting down sadness and hatred A love heart beats in your chest too Take destiny head-on Across however many thousands of light years, Charge! Love heart Once I start singing the beat rocks my thoughts Misplaced some time, some place, for some reason Here I say goodbye to lukewarm everydays Yes No one can stop my passionate thoughts Dynamite Dynamite Dynamite explosion once again Dynamite Dynamite Dynamite explosion once again Dynamite Dynamite Dynamite explosion once again Dynamite Dynamite Everyday, every night, everywhere Hey everybody, wake up the light And let's dance, dancin' on the planet dance Charge! Love heart. Charge! Love Heart Hey everybody, wake up the light And let's dance, dancin' on the planet dance Dynamite Dynamite Dynamite explosion once again (Charge! Love Heart) Dynamite Dynamite Dynamite explosion once again (Charge! Love Heart) Dynamite Dynamite Dynamite explosion once again (Charge! Love Heart) Dynamite Dynamite Everyday, every night, everywhere Category:Music Category:Macross 7 Songs Category:Endings Category:Macross Frontier Songs